the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rokurou Inoue
Rokurou Inoue is a Japanese businessman and the vice-president of Kabushiki Gaisha ABS. History Rokurou Inoue was born in the city of Hiroshima, Chūgoku, Japan on July 14, 1945 to pro-American parents. They escaped a week after his birth due to the bombing of Hiroshima, and went to raise him in Bryson City, North Carolina. Rokurou attended Winston-Salem State University and played on the WSSU Rams football team as a quarterback. After graduating from university, Rokurou worked for his father's Carvel Ice Cream franchise before moving back to Japan in early 1981. While there, he founded the Aso Broadcasting System, a multicultural TV network made to compete with Tokyo Cultural Broadcasting because he found TCB "boring". The station started transmissions in 1987, and went on to start many other stations across the country, forming a nationwide network immediately comparable with those of TBS, Fuji and TV Asahi, three long-established broadcasters who spent years forming their networks. In 1999, Rokurou met the young and self-aspiring businessman Kenji Yukimura, with Rokurou deciding to step down to vice-president position of the newly-formed Kabushiki Gaisha ABS conglomerate in order to give Kenji the opportunity to fulfil his desire of becoming the corporate president. Current life Residence Rokurou currently lives in a regular civilian home in the suburban residential areas of Ikebukuro. According to Rokurou, he has "put great effort into improving" his home, mainly out of the interest of making life more convenient and easygoing for himself, as opposed to splashing out on luxury. Role at ABS Rokurou is currently the vice-president of Kabushiki Gaisha ABS, and is responsible for promotion, publicity and advertising for ABS and its subsidiaries. Rokurou has a good relationship with Kenji Yukimura, the current company president and CEO, with Rokurou describing himself as Kenji's "right-hand man". Role as Chuck E. Cheese Rokurou is very energetic and has a part-time role as the walkaround Chuck E. character at Chuck E. Cheese's of Shinjuku, a role that would normally be deemed unsuitable for him at the age of 71. He was drafted in on the 21st of August 2016, when their main Chuck E. performer (Yeong-Su Gang) went absent. His first performance, a regular on-the-30 Chuck E. Live! show was reportedly executed "so well that we had no choice but to give him the role of CEC Shinjuku's main Chuck E. performer". Yeong-Su was believed to have been shocked with regards to how well Rokurou performed, and politely re-assigned himself for performance duty at CEC Odaiba out of respect for the unusually-well-done performances of his successor. Rokurou is known to aggressively practise for the role: His walk-in wardrobe at home contains an ex-Avenger-era Chuck E. costume reclaimed from CEC of Dubai Outlet Mall, distinguishable by its Rockstar-era Chuck Taylor trainers (the old hi-tops normally worn in conjunction with the Chuck E. costume are currently used by Helen at CEC Dubai-DOM). In March 2017, Rokurou was downgraded to a part-time stand-in performer as other business duties frequently conflicted with his Chuck E. role (a frequent occurrence owing to the nature of his position at ABS). Prior to this, the manager's figures showed that Rokurou was unable to perform in 85% of his assigned shows. Kenji stated that "the secondary job Rokurou had was directly interfering with his ability to serve as our company's vice president". The manager has fully assigned other cast members to the role since, with Rokurou being brought in sparingly during the very few time periods where he is not engaging in formal business. Personal vehicles Rokurou currently owns a Chrysler Delta, which he uses as his personal commuter vehicle, and a Nissan Silvia Varietta, used for long-distance travel.Category:People Born in 1945 Category:Kabushiki Gaisha ABS Category:Chuck E. Cheese's Category:People